


Zootopia's Finest: The Knot Tying Chronicles

by Detroiter27



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroiter27/pseuds/Detroiter27
Summary: This a series of excerpts taken from Zootopia's Finest. To put it simply; it's the sex scenes written in much, much greater detail that could not be achieved with the M rating. Very NSFW, obviously. Somewhat classy, funny, and quite knotty ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Detroiter here. I just wanted to start this by describing what I am doing with this series. I am writing a story called ‘Zootopia’s Finest’ which is on this site. This story is rated M, which means I can pretty write about anything EXCEPT going into details when characters are in a ‘love’ scene. I know I can go into more details than I did, but I really want everyone to being able to enjoy and be comfortable reading it, so I refrained from even going into even the slightest details with those scenes.
> 
> The purpose of this series is for those readers, or anyone, who really want to know the details of these scenes. These are going to be excepts from the main story. I will have the chapter in which they occur, and start each one with the sentence(s) that precede and sometimes proceed the actual love scenes. Obviously, this is NSFW and highly explicit. I am also hoping that it’s comical/fun to read. I will continue to add to this series with every sex scene from the main story. I am planning quite a few, so this should be a good-sized series by the end!
> 
> Um, thanks for reading and enjoy!

** Haley: Round One **

****

**Ch 4.3**

_Haley interrupts by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back down on the couch as she aggressively leans her snout into his and they kiss. Nick, a bit shocked, pulls back for a moment. He puts his empty bottle on the table and gives in as they start to gently kiss over and over again. Nick positions himself on top of her as they start to caress each other and make-out a bit more audaciously. Nick looks up for a moment at where the picture of Judy is now face down on the table. ‘Shit. I can't do this’_ **_._ **

_Nick stops and sits up a bit. Haley asks, "What's wrong?"_

_"I just don't think we. . . " Nick pauses and thinks for a moment. ‘This was her idea’, ". . . nothing." Nick looks back down at Haley with a very blatant look of desire, "Wanna. . . go to the bedroom?"_

_"Yeah, sure!"_

_Nick stops the movie, then gets up and takes her by the hand and leads them into his bedroom. Nick closes the door behind him._

* * *

Nick put his paws on either side of her waist as he slowly guides her toward the bed, as they continue to kiss over and over. Haley starts gently kissing and nibbling on his neck and up to his ears as she starts to unbutton his shirt. Nick begins to puts his paws underneath her shirt as he lays her down on the bed. _Ohhh myyy. Fuck. How does she know- fuckk._ Haley’s little nibbles, in apparently just the right spot, has Nick quite aroused already. But Haley stops as Nick expertly undoes her bra and takes off her shirt; revealing a slender but firm body with soft white fur on the front, with light-red fur on the sides and back. Her breasts were small, as were all red foxes naturally, but firm and perky. As Nick’s paws went to feel them, positioning himself over her, she uttered, “Hey, wait a second.”

“Okay, what?”

 “I like to, um, have music playing. Is that okay?”

 “Heh. That’s interesting. Um. Yeah, sure, why not?”

 Nick gets up with bulge in his crotch, his shirt unbuttoned, and grabs his phone and plugs it into his speakers.

 “Um, anything in particular?”

 “Got any Spool?”

 "Wow. Of course I do! Miss Hood. . . you really are something!”

 “Heh. Yeah, I am, now hurry! I wanna feel that knot!”

 _Wowzer. Okay, fuck, where is Spool? There, there! Fuck, select. Okay._ The music starts playing as Nick runs and jumps on the bed, then they both chuckle. Nick positions himself over here and takes off his shirt. He puts his paws on her breasts, then puts his snout down to hers and they start to gently kiss. This time, Nick starts nibbling Haley’s neck and ear, as he runs his paws and down her body. “Oh, Nick”, Haley whispered as he continues to lick and nibble up and down her neck. Haley puts her paws down his pants and feels his now full erect penis and starts to stroke. Nick starts to put his paws lower and lower until gets to her pants, then he unbuttons, unzips, and starts pulling them off; as his snout moves from her neck down to her body. They stop momentarily as Haley pulls off her pants, then as Nick is moving his snout toward her crotch, Haley grabs his shoulders and flips him on his back. Then she goes down to his crotch and starts to unbutton his pants.

“I want to taste you first!” She requested in a very throaty tone as she slowly pulls his pants and boxers down.

She positions herself below his crotch on her knees, then grabs his now throbbing penis. She bends down and puts her snout right next to it. She starts to slowly lick it up and down, then she curls her tongue almost all the way around it and slowly moves her snout up and down, from base to tip. “Mmm, how’s that?” She asked playfully as she looks up to Nick with her striking amber eyes, continuing to her move her curled tongue up and down and back up again. _Fucckk. This vixen is something. Oooohhh myyy._ Nick manages to just barely respond as he closes his eyes and bends his head backward in pleasure, “Good, fucking goooood. Fuckk.”

After a couple minutes of that, she puts the tip in her mouth carefully, as her tongue continues to flicker; slowly moving her snout downward, going about halfway down the shaft before coming back up; her head going up and down, her paws grasping the base of his penis. She goes faster and faster, with saliva comes out of her snout and slowly dripping down the rest of the shaft and his soft, white scrotum. After a few minutes, she starts moaning and gently grasping his testicles. Nick is wincing with his eyes close, in pure pleasure, taking his paw and putting it on her head; gripping her fur, not being able to help himself. _I can’t. Hold. Out. I need. To. Stop._ Nick slowly backs away as she sits up with a smile and saliva continuing to drip from her snout.

Nick pushes her down on her back, practically trembling from arousal, with a knot at the base just starting to form. He takes a breath and looks down at her slender, smooth, soft body and positions himself over her. She rests her paws on his chest and looks up to him. _Wait, I need to get a. ._ “Wait, I need to get a cond–” Haley interrupted by grabbing the back of his head and kissing his snout. She looks into his eyes and tells him, “No, I’m on something. I haven’t been with anyone in a while. Please, Nick, just. . . please let me feel you! All of you, inside of me! I’m fucking ready, Mister Wilde!”

Nick continues to be shocked at the words and actions of this vixen. The knot that started to form has gone, luckily, but he’s still nearly fully aroused as he positions himself right above her crotch. With one paw positioning himself up, he grips his penis with his other. He puts the tip onto the lips of her vagina, and strokes it up and down. He can feel that she is already dripping wet. He moves his body forward and put his tip into the wet, warm opening and slowly eases it in. “Yes! Ooooh, yes Nick!” Haley shouts as he continues to ease it in, slowly. He puts both of his paws down on the bed on either side of Haley, as he starts to thrust deep inward. _Fuck, so tight and warm and wet._ Nick then goes all the way in, feeling the back of her vagina with the tip of his penis.

“Fuck yes. Fuck me, Nick! Fuck me hard!”

Nick did just that, thrusting hard. Haley arches her body upward as Nick runs his paws up and down her body, continuing to thrust deep and hard, faster and faster. Haley and Nick are both moaning in ecstasy as a knot forms again at the base after a short time. Haley pushes him on his back and gets on top. She puts her paws on his chest and stomach as Nick grips her hips. She thrusts back and forth, then puts her entire weight on the knot as it goes inside of her. They both howl in pleasure, “Fuck!!!” as she continues to slowly to move slightly up and down with him fully inside of her.

They are both close to climaxing as Nick sits up and they hold each other, both grasping and digging their nails into each other’s back. They both continue thrusting and moaning louder and louder, then Haley starts to shout in ecstasy, “Fuckkk yeaah, don’t stop! DON’T STOP!”

Haley starts screaming as Nick feels her vagina pulsating and her body contorting. Nick grips her shoulders and starts thrusting as fast and hard as he can until he very soon climaxes and ejaculates inside of her, “FUCKKK!!!” he unconsciously yelled at the top of his lungs. He stops moving as his engorged knot continues to shoot out seemingly every drop of cum in his body, breathing very heavily, and his whole body trembling. They both continue to hold each other, trying to catch their breath, as he is still inside of her, feeling both of their juices running down his crotch and legs.

Haley climbs off and rolls over on the bed with a big smile on her face, as Nick lays next to her; both still catching their breath. Unfortunately, a large wet spot has formed at the spot where they both climaxed as Nick quick grabs a towel, wiping all the liquids of himself. Then takes off the now wet blanket, Haley laughing and helping him pull it off the bed. He grabs another one from the closet and hops back into bed, both him and Haley smiling and covering themselves.

* * *

_Afterward, Nick and Haley are laying naked under the covers on his bed with music playing in the background. Both are breathing a bit heavily, then Nick immediately starts to feel that weight forming in his stomach again. Haley breaks the silence, "Wow. Well, Mister Wilde, you really live up to your name."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is called 'Haley Hood: Round 2+'. Obviously if you read the story, you know what's coming next ;). Right now(1-28-17), I only have four scenes. Hopefully I'll write the rest by the end of the week.


End file.
